


Luna Lovegood (Fan Art)

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Healing, Trans Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Trans! Luna for queenofthyme (tumblr) - thank you for bidding my fan art and choosing Luna <3Part of the @transwizardtournament and my HP jackets series.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trans Wizard Tournament 2020





	Luna Lovegood (Fan Art)

Find me on ig: @[wolfstars_](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/) and tumblr: @[girlwithacrown](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/girlwithacrown)


End file.
